


Heartbeat

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Cocaine, Crying, Drug Use, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ slipped up again but Bucky is there to catch him.





	

Bucky slammed his phone on the counter top in frustration. "Come on TJ. " The ex-assassin had called his husband 17 times and his voicemail was now full. Steve left on a mission yesterday. TJ left the house hours ago and Bucky had no idea where he is. No excuse. Nothing. Suddenly the door slammed shut. TJ stumbled over to Bucky but stood an arms length away.

"Uh sorry I was um, gone."

TJ kept sniffling and had bloodshot eyes. "Did you use cocaine? " His skin was pale, clothes ruffled.

He nodded and fell face first into Bucky's chest. "'M sorry, 'm sorry. Feel like I'm dying,"

"We need to go to the hospital. "

"No its always like this after not using for awhile. If it makes you feel better I feel like shit."

Bucky pushed TJ against him, "honey, it makes me feel horrible. I don't want you to hurt. "

"I'm so sorry."

Bucky shuffled them over to the couch and layed down with TJ spread out on his body. "Just listen to my heart."

"Tell me a story, "

"A story it is Then. Back when Sarah was alive Steve and I would sneak out of the apartment window and climb the fire escape to the roof. There we sat on a blanket and looked the the sunsets. I remember how long it took them to turn to black from pink. One of the very first things I remembered. Most of the time Steve drew, usually me not the sky."

"Who's Sarah?"

Bucky brushed his hand on TJ's arm while exhaling. "She is Steve's mom. Always will be Your mother in law. I wished you had met her. She was nice, beautiful. Sarah was a nurse. My ma was real good friends with her."

"What was your mom's name?"

"Winifred. She died when I was about 13 maybe. My dad died in a car accident on Christmas. I was six."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I had a younger sister. Rebecca. We called her Becky. She died at eight of the flu. I'm just greatful I have Steve and you. "

"Me too. "

"And I want to keep it that way so no more cocaine. Ever. No drugs. You're not in this alone."

"I know."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Prompts or little things you want to see make everything go faster!


End file.
